Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a gear.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-52918 discloses a gear including a boss supported by a rotation shaft, a connection plate detachably fixed to a radially outer portion of the boss with a bolt, and an annular toothed member (gear teeth) detachably fixed to a radially outer portion of the connection plate. If the toothed member becomes worn, only the toothed member needs to be detached from the connection plate for replacement. This allows quick and low cost replacement of the toothed member.